TwilightNaruto Style!
by selfishlove
Summary: It's Twiligt-Naruto Style! Join Directors Remy and Neko as they help direct the Naruto characters with the movie Twilight! NOT GOOD AT SUMMARYS! ITS BETTER THEN IT SEEMS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Selfishlove DO NOT own The Twilight characters in ANY WAY!! NOR do I own the Naruto Characters!!! Keep looking for the Rights to them though…sigh…

Remy: Hello!

Sasuke: just go away…

Remy: NO BODY ASKED YOU SASGAY!!!

Sasuke: IT'S SASUKE NOT SASGAY!!

Remy: SHUT UP!!

Sasuke: (gets quiet)

Remy: THANK YOU! Ahem…now as I was saying before I was RUDLY interrupted…I am pairing up with my best friend Neko to bring you Twilight-Naruto Style!

Kankuro: I must be Edward Cullen!

Remy:hardly.

Lee: THEN IT IS I!

Remy: No.

Lee: WHY!?

Remy: (ignoring) let's welcome neko!

Neko: hello.

Remy: This is gonna be sooo cool!

Neko: I know!

Remy: soo…shouldn't we let them know who's playing who?

Neko: Sure! Edward Cullen is being played as Gaara!

Gaara: Oh joy…(rolls eyes)

Remy: Bella Cullen will be Sakura!

Sakura: WHY GAARA!?

Neko: Emmett shall be Kankuro!

Kankuro: Yay! I'm still one of the main people!

Remy: Jasper is Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: What a drag…

Neko: YOU'RE THE drag!

Remy: Alice is…Choji!?

Choji: YES!! (jumping up and down)

Shika: WHAT!? WHY HIM!?

Remy: cause you two belong together!

Neko: You also need some excitement in your life.

Remy: Rosalie is tenten.

Tenten: EW!

Remy: Suck it up cupcake!

Tenten: (glares)

Neko: Mike is…oh god…Naruto.

Naruto: YES! (screaming "believe it")

Remy: (Shivers)

Neko: Jessica is…(bursts out laughing) Ino!

Ino: WHAT!? NOOOO!!!! (on knee's crying)

Neko: wow. Dramatic much?

Remy: I know.

Ino: (still crying)

Remy: The gay boy Jacob Black is…surprise, surprise sasuke.

Sasuke: yes.

Neko: And he's NOT gay?

Remy: I think he is…

Neko: Esme is Tsunade.

Tsunade: …you saying I'm old!?

Neko: N-NO…

Tsunade: Good. ^_^

Naruto: YES YOU ARE!!

Tsunade: (attacks Naruto)

Remy: Wow.

Neko: Two wows.

Remy: CARLISLE IS JIRIYA!!

Jiriya: YES! TSUNADE!!

Tsunade: NOO!!!

Shika: Great. We gotta perv for a father.

Neko: Charlie is Kakashi.

Kakashi: …..

Neko: Kakashi…Hello…

Kakashi: oh. Who am I??

Neko: Charlie!!

Kaka: Oh. That's cool.

Remy: Our eric shall be oh god…NOT LEE!!!

Lee: YOSH! SAKURA I AM YOUR FRIEND!!

Sakura: Why me??

Neko: And Tyler is Shino!!

Shino: Just cause I'm white?

Neko: Yes.

Shino: (shrugs)

Remy: Angela is temari!

Neko: James is Kiba-wait! You die!!

Kiba: huh? Guess I do…

Remy: Victoria is…Hinata!?

Hinata: Oh. Th-Thank you.

Neko: Laurent is Neji.

Neji: I'm black?

Neko: I guess…

Neji: Thanks.

Neko: your welcome! ^_^

A/N: You should review…press the green button…you KNOW you want too…it's sooo pretty!!!


	2. Cactus and Donuts?

A/N: I selfishlove DO NOT own ANY of the Twilight OR Naruto characters being used in this story!!! If I did then…Naruto wouldn't be as annoying and Gaara would be mine! I want to thank the 2 people who reviewed for the first chappie!! Thanks goes to "sodapopgirly83" and "animerox21" without you two I probably would have deleted this sorry story! SO THANK YOU!!!! Now on with the story!!!

Neko: Okay people! Get on the set!

Remy: Yeah! Were ready to film!

Neko: hmm…we need sakura up there.

Remy: True, true. Hey pinky!

Sakura: *rolls eyes* you called?

Remy: You're supposed to be on the set.

Sakura: Yeah, yeah I'm goin! *goes up on set*

Lee: OOH! When do I come in!?

Naruto: And me too!!

Remy: *ignoring them*

Neko: *also ignoring them*

Naruto: When!?

Lee: When!?

Naruto: Huh? Huh? When!?

Lee: Remy, Neko-

Remy: YOU'LL SHOW UP EVENTUALLY, UNFORTUNATELY!! NOW SHUT THE HECK UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!!

Neko: Uh-oh…

Lee: But remy!

Naruto: But neko!

Lee&Naruto: We're the stars of the-

Remy: NO YOU ARE NOT!!!! *outraged*

Neko: Uh…Tawni! We're gonna need your help!

Tawni: *quickly appears* what is it now? I was on my way to get some donuts.

Remy: ooh! Donuts! Boston Crème right?

Tawni: Duh! They're the best!

Remy: I know right!?

Neko: They taste really awesome!

Tawni: I know! But anyway, what did you need again?

Neko: To keep those idiots away from Remy. *referring to Naruto and Lee as the idiots*

Tawni: Okeydoke. *glares at Naruto and Lee*

Naruto: Oh! Hello tawni!

Lee: yes, hello. Do you know when we-

Tawni: Go away now and stay away from my friends *says in an evil tone*

Naruto&Lee: *scared and run off*

Tawni: *back to normal* okay. My job here is done. *goes out to get some donuts*

Remy&Neko: Thank you!!

Remy: Okay. Now we can start. Action!

Sakura: I'd never-

Remy: Wait! Wait! Sakura, hold a cactus!

Sakura: A cactus?

Neko: A cactus?

Remy: Yeah. Remember the cactus?

Neko: oh yeah, the cactus.

Sakura: What cactus?! I don't see-

Remy: *throws a cactus at sakura's head*

Sakura: *falls over twitching in pain* that…that hurt you know!

Remy: *laughing* It was supposed to!

Neko: *also laughing*

Ino: *laughing her head off* Ha ha ha! Sakura got hit in the head with a cactus! Ha! Now she's in pain! Hahaha!!

Remy: *silence*

Neko: should we throw a cactus at her head too?

Remy: if it'll shut her the heck up. *throws another cactus at Ino's head*

Ino: *falls over and in pain* oww…now im in pain!

Remy: *mutters* at least she's not laughing anymore…

Neko: *mutters* I know right?

Remy: Anyway…Sakura you alright up there!?

Sakura: *stands up and pulls cactus off, holding it* shouldn't we put this cactus in a pot? …the thorns are hurting my fingers.

Remy: Ha! That's funny sakura! Now, we'll put you in a pot if you don't continue with your lines!

Sakura: But my fingers-

Neko: nobody cares if your fingers are bleeding. Now say your lines!

Sakura: *mumbles* uncaring people…

Remy: Okay…this is going nowhere, so time for a break people!

Neko: yay break time!

Sakura: break? We just started!

Remy: HEY! Who are the directors of this?? Hmm??

Everyone: You and neko.

Neko: Exactly. Now if we announce a break, there will be a break!

Tawni: *comes back with donuts* hey, I'm back and with donuts.

Remy&Neko: Donuts! *runs to Tawni and grabs a donut and eats it*

Tawni: hey, is it break time?

Neko: Yup!!

Sakura: morons! *storms off*

Remy: oh sakura?

Sakura: yeah?

Remy: *throws a cactus at her head*

Sakura: GAH!!!

Remy: *laughs evilly*

A/N: If you guys would be so kind and please review!! I need your input!! PLEASE TELL ME!! PRESS THE SHINY GREEN BUTTON!! OR ILL GET GAARA ON YOU!!

Gaara: Not likely.

Me: Please gaara!? Just this once! Let them fear you!!

Gaara: nope. Sorry.

Me: I liked it when you were mean and stuff…

Gaara: really? Nobody else did.

Me: *glares* forget it. Please review!!!!


End file.
